Calamari
by shredder of paper
Summary: Beaten and broken, an infant Harry Potter finds himself on the bottom of the great lake. He is wisked to safety, but the real question is not by who, but by what?
1. Chapter 1

Calamari

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters represented in this work of fiction. It is in no way endorsed by or supported by Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

Madeline Augustine sat straight-backed and ridged in her seat. The regality of her posture transformed the simplistic carpentry into the subtle work of a master. The effect was in fact symbolic. Though born without the immediate wealth and influence of more prominent pureblood families, Madeline rose to power with blinding speed. While others allowed their newfound privilege to change them, separating their past from their present, Madeline always held her history dear. The chair stood as her anchor, the valuable but glamourless experience that held her aloft.

Madeline considered herself lucky. It was rare for a magical artist to put such thought into their work. Fine detail was often considered insignificant in a moving portrait. Why harp on such details as a person's true identity when the illusion of life is so appealing? While muggle artists concerned themselves with abstracts like emotion and message, their magical counterparts were merely interested in creating place holders for those departed.

This train of thought elicited a bitter smile from the portrait. It was thinking such as this that led to her defeat, claiming her life and awarding her with this dusty frame as an eternal home. Wizards of dubious character did not appreciate her respect for their nonmagical brethren. When their motions within the Board of Governors failed they resorted to more direct means of opposition. At least she was asleep when the spell hit.

Unfortunately for Madeline, the spite of her political opponents did not diminish with her death. Her successor as Headmaster decided to "honor" her contributions to medical magic by placing her commemorative portrait in the corner of the Hogwarts hospital wing instead of within the headmaster's chambers. This punishment persisted throughout the past 326 years. Constantly assailed by whining students, freshly hexed with pimple faced spells or others of the sort, Madeline's compassionate personality was no more. The sorting hat would certainly not have placed her in Hufflepuff a second time.

The abrupt opening of a door interrupted the portrait from her musings.

"Ah, Pomphrey, any new cases this evening?"

The tall man in purple wizard robes was certainly not the jovial mediwitch she was expecting.

"Well hello there Madeline, I hope this evening finds you well." The headmaster's words were devoid of the cheerful wisdom usually contained in his speech. His smile seemed unnaturally tight, as if forcefully held in position. "Quickly, take them in here."

The familiar visage of Madame Pomphrey materialized behind a medical trolly. As she pushed the cart into the room, Madeline was surprised by its contents. Two babies, no more than a week old, lied side by side in a makeshift cradle. One exhibited a fair amount of plumpness and accidently knocked into his companion as he shifted restlessly. The other boy did not seem to mind; he was too busy sleeping.

"Albus, surely St. Mungos would be able to provide better care. I was never trained in pediatrics."

" I am sure that your skills will prove sufficient."

"Albus"

Her demand was paid no heed. "I'll be in my office," was Dumbledore's uncharacteristically curt reply as he sped from the room.

Something was wrong here. Madeline's concern grew greater as Madame Pomphrey carelessly jolted the cart away from herself. It glided across the room before loudly crashing against the stone wall. The shrieking of the two newborns immediately followed.

"Shut up you maggots!" The mediwitch screamed, hastily casting a silencing charm. She walked over to the fireplace, reaching into the jar of floo powder. Her head disappeared into the green flames. A few seconds later, a sickening grin twisted her mouth as she finally emerged.

It was then that Madeline finally discovered her voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Madame Pomphrey whipped around hysterically. "_**flagrantia**_."

Madeline's portrait erupted in flame. She saw another flash of green and the form of a man emerging from the fireplace before she quickly darted out of the frame, carelessly jostling sleeping portraits off their seats. While passing through a group portrait of the 1597 Quiditch House Cup championship team, Madeline slowed down to frantically stamp out the fire on her dress. Two flustered chasers aided her, smacking the hem with their brooms. The former headmistress darted off, leaving a swath of discord on her way to the headmaster's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They both can't stay here"

"Yes, I thought that would be fairly obvious Frank."

Lily cried in desperation, "But I thought Hogwarts was the safest place on earth!"

"You're smart Lily, think about it. This isn't some fairy tale, all it takes is one person to screw us over. Harry can't stay with Neville. Not even here. If one" he struggled to articulate "dies, the other needs to survive. It's the only way to beat him." James snaked a comforting arm around his wife.

He turned to Frank Longbottom. " I agree with Frank here. We need to get the boys out. We need to hide them."

They were all against her. Even Alice. Lily could tell her argument was going nowhere. "Alright we'll hide them. Under the Fidelius charm I presume?"

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Well alright," Lily continued. "But let's not be hasty here. There's no place safer than Hogwarts. They can-"

"ALBUS! ALBUS! She's insane. That bitch burned my portrait." Madeline forced Nigelus Black out from his frame. Her charred garments contrasted with the paleness of her face. "Intruders."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was always an image of calm power, never allowing his emotions to undermine his intellect. He was never afraid. Never flustered. Never confused. Rarely angry. It seems Professor McGonagall would have to alter her opinion of her boss after tonight. She had never seen him so furious. He already had dueling hexes ready on his lips. "To the infirmary Minerva," he bellowed.

Apparently he knew they were coming. The party was greeted by a burst a magic. Voldemort blasted through the door, sending wooden shards flying. Frank went down. His legs peppered by shrapnel. Though he struggled to his feet, Voldemort capitalized on his moment of weakness, his banisher crashing Frank against a metal suit of armor. Its rusty halberd pierced his shoulder. Alice abandoned her training, knowing Moody would be furious. She should keep fighting, any lapse in concentration could mean her death, but how could she abandon her husband? There was nothing she could do but compassionately render Frank unconscious. She was never much at healing.

Lily's hastily conjured shield deflected a curse from Alice's back, allowing her friend to rejoin the battle without incident. The floor rattled with the wave of Dumbledore's wand, marble tiling seeming to melt and thicken. Voldemort thrust his wand upwards, a pilar of earth rising beneath him, protecting him from Dumbledore's dark swamp. James' transfigured hawk dived down from the ceiling, attempting to force Voldemort from his perch. Voldemort laughed, jumping from the pilar and into the infirmary.

James then remembered his son.

"James wait" Lily called, but her husband was already gone.

He was hanging upside down from the ceiling when Dumbledore was finally able to burst through the Dark Lord's wards. James' thrashing and screaming had long subsided, replaced by gentle sobbing. Past her husband Lily saw her son. Reaching up towards Voldemort's chuckling face.

"Cute isn't he?" Voldemort asked placing the child on his lap and reaching behind him for Neville. "It really is a shame that they both have to die." An exhausted Alice limped to Lily's side.

"Please, don't hurt my son."

Voldemort's laugh grew even more maniacal. Dumbledore surged through the doorway wand tip blazing. The smiling babies strewn across Voldemort stayed his hand.

"Let's see, kill them both at once, or one at a time? I wonder if I will I feel something when I kill my vanquisher. I probably will. Let's take things slow and find out, shall we?"

A blinding light flashed from Lily's wand, causing the Dark Lord to stumble backward. Lily seizing the opportunity jumped forward, covering Harry's body with her own. "Fine you mudblood whore," Voldemort muttered before casting the unforgiveable. Before any of the room's other occupants could react, Voldemort turned his wand on the children. Not even Dumbledore understood exactly what happened next. Light consumed the Dark Lord, viciously swirling around him as he thrashed. A second later he had vanished. A plague on the wizarding world gone.

Silence fell over the rooms remaining inhabitants. James crawled over to his stricken wife, he grabbed her hand and wept.

"NO, It isn't true! It can't be true." Pomphrey shrieked. To everyone's surprise she pointed her wand at the babies. "You'll join him then." Dumbledore only had time to save one. He intercepted her banisher before it launched Neville through the tower's window. But Harry was not so lucky. The shattered glass of the window sliced his skin, the tree limbs broke his bones. He hit the surface of the great lake with a tremendous crash.

Minerva was the first on the scene, making up for her minor role in the previous battle. She transfigured dozens of stones into fish, setting them out to scour for the child. With each passing minute the reality of the situation became more apparant. The child was dead. It was over.

Harry's body slowly sunk. Only a bed of algae greeted him at the end of his descent. His eyes closed and he lied back. A looming shadow passed over the child. A single tentacle wrapped around his slight frame.

Please review, as I appreciate any feedback. Even flames are welcome here. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stench of firewhiskey permeated through the small cabin, mixing with the stagnant odor of mildew and acrid manure. Hagrid was kind to a fault, always jovial and compassionate. He often complained to James about his lack of company; his hut was not so far from the main castle, surely students could pay him visits. James himself was not so perplexed. His nose clearly provided the answer, did Hagrid's not work?

For a man of such impressive proportions, Hagrid's alcohol tolerance was surprisingly limited. It was funny sometimes, watching the man stumble about, listening to his rosy rambling. But Hagrid's presence never allowed for any heavy drinking. Sometimes James needed a bit of heavy drinking. Often James needed a bit of heavy drinking. While Hagrid was out frolicking in the forbidden forest doing whatever he does, James pulled out the good stuff and got comfortable. When feeling particularly downtrodden he would bring the map as well.

Most of his friends avoided him. Even Frank and Alice had become distant. It made sense. All his old friends were friends with his old self. They never felt comfortable around him because he was different. Lily's death had changed him. His son's death dragged him further down. His friends stayed away because he was no longer the charismatic boy he once was, and he stayed away from them because they reminded him of that. Sirius was different though. Even though their time together was mutually painful, his best friend never abandoned him. He practically moved into Hagrid's hut, straining the small structure even further past capacity.

Luckily, Sirius was away tonight. Had to sort out some problem with his house elf. Apparently the little demon was covertly smuggling some cursed artifacts out to old "family friends." Thank god for that insane bugger. If Sirius was here he would raise hell. He never liked when James stared at the map, said it was unhealthy. It was and James knew it. He also could not help it. The map mocked him, laughed at his pain. Dangled impossible hope in front of his face. The map never lies. That's a laugh.

Harry Potter.

There he was. Right where he always was. The map never showed a corpse before, what made his son so special? He spent weeks at the lake after it first happened. Entertaining insane fantasies that his son was alive, he combed the shore and even dove into its depths. The map never lies. Of course it was Sirius who dragged him back. It was Sirius who consoled him. It was Sirius that saved the map from fiery damnation.

James sighed and poured himself another drink. The whiskey and his son's name deadened him to the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to the sight of hazy sunlight. It dimly penetrated his room, weak and distorted. His body was leaden, refusing to rise. Goreth was coming today. It was time to get up. The water's movement gently rocked him. Harry's eyes opened, though only a crack and he considered the thin wisps of light. It was still early then. The grip of exhaustion overcame Harry's excitement, forcing him back into dormancy.

The sun was much brighter when Harry next awoke. Its strength immediately sent him into panic. Cursing his lateness, Harry hurriedly glided further out into the lake. His tentacles straining against the current in an effort to speed his progress. Of course he needed to slack of today. This day of days. The day he had been waiting for weeks. Though Harry's lake was densely populated by magical creatures, due to the presence of Hogwarts Castle, it was still a small community. An aquatic celebrity like Goreth only stopped at these small locations rarely, and Harry had been waiting on his visit for weeks.

Though his tentacles were flailing wildly, Harry only progressed at a crawl. A gaggle of Grindylows gathered around the young squid and started up their taunting.

"My oh my. If it isn't Harry Squid. The cephalopod who lived. Where are you off in such a hurry?"

"What the hell does that mean? Of course I'm alive."

"Oh why of course, ever since you were born I'd imagine." The omnipresent grins on the Grindylows' faces grew even wider. "Well, Murnig, why do you think Harry here is in such a hurry?"

"Perhaps he's off to see a secret lover. "

"I AM NOT!" Harry suddenly ejaculated. "I just got my cootie blocker."

"Well if not that then… I guess he's off to listen to that story that started 15 minutes ago."

"WHAT" Harry exclaimed, promptly spraying ink on his harassers and fleeing from their bellowing laughter.

There was no way Harry was going to make it at this rate. The gathering was just too far away. Traveling long distances was so easy for the merfolk and his father; though wizards had flashy spells and the like at their disposal, creatures were not without their own abilities. Most creatures of the water possessed the power to make whirlpools. Though these whirlpools were much more than just tidal anomalies; they served as portals between two places within the ocean. Harry's father could be listening to the story in a matter of minutes.

In desperation, Harry attempted to emulate the magic of his father. He twirled around attempting to stir up the surrounding water. Breathlessness was the only result of his trials. Having wasted several precious minutes a small and flustered squid continued on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And thus the Ringwold was reclaimed by the sea, along with its treasure and treacherous crew."

The enthralled audience clung to the last words of Goreth's story. Instead of a feeling of contentment, disappointment filled the crowd. They were sad to have arrived at the tales end.

"I believe that we have arrived at this morning's end, and I believe that it is my time to leave." Murmurs of complaint greeted the storyteller's announcement. As the wizened merman turned to leave his eyes landed on a small squid who had just hurriedly joined the congregation, he jolted in recognition. The squid was small, seemingly about 8 years old. It was none other than Harry Squid, the cephalopod who lived!

"On second thought, I suppose I do have one more story in me. This is a tale that predates even me. This is the tale of…the Leviathan!

"Muggle religious texts tell of a monster. A monster so great the seas could barely contain him. A monster whose power threatened even God. The muggles say that God created all creatures in pairs. Bequeathing them with the power of procreation. This way life on earth became complete and sustainable. The leviathan was no exception. He along with his wife ruled the depths, possessing authority greater than any other creatures.

"God looked upon the beasts he created and feared. He turned upon his children, recognizing that if the sea monster's bred, they would be impossible to contain. God's wrath darkened the skies for a decade as he waged war. The beings he created in a day were far harder to destroy. First the father fell. His corpse exploded in flames, setting even the water alight. The female did not last much longer. As God watched her sink to the sea floor he cried. He recognized the beauty of all life, and mourned the extinction of his children.

"However, his fears were unfounded. At the moment of her death the leviathan gave birth. Her last act on earth was to hide her son, endeavoring to protect him from God's potent wrath. Her child lay under the sea floor for centuries. While he slept, man grew in power. They built up their empires and tilled the land. While he slept, God grew bored and turned his all seeing eye away from his creations. It was then that the Leviathan arose.

"The sea monster brought terror upon the earth. Of course the creatures of the water, both magical and not, were the first to be discovered. The leviathan toyed with them, destroying colonies and breaking families. Entire clans relocated in order to escape. Land dwellers also became aware of the beast. Human sailors told tales of sea monsters at port, lamenting destroyed ships and lost friends. Catastrophe ran abound. At the height of its power the Leviathan even sunk a city. Though, perhaps the legend of Atlantis is for another day.

"In the year 248 AD the wizards convened. They understood the true danger of the leviathan, unlike the ignorant muggles, many of whom viewed the creature as nothing more than a ghost story. For one rare time in history rivals stood together. Previous combatants set aside their hostility and united to destroy the oceanic demon. While some wizards hoped to free humanity from danger, other ambitious wizards hoped to harness the power of the monster, creating magical objects and wand cores. Reasoning aside, the situation's ability to unite all wizardkind is certainly amazing.

"For many tiresome years battles raged on. The Leviathan seemed almost incapable of suffering harm, and even the most powerful spells were shrugged off like nothing. However , the wizards kept on, slinging spell after spell at the demonic creature. Little by little, the Leviathan was subtly weakened. Finally, one hero dealt the final blow, killing off the demon and leaving his body to be ravaged for magical artifacts.

"Many wizards came to get the pieces of his magical flesh to create powerful artifacts. Rumor has it, these artifacts were scattered around throughout the sea, and many more were brought onto land, jealously guarded by their magical owners.

"The carcass provided more than just artifacts however. The muggles, often wiser than they are given credit for say, once the dragon is slain 1,000 snakes take its place. From the Leviathans broken bodies he spewed his legacy. Sea serpents and other lesser monsters. Even the Giant Squid, who makes this lake his home can trace his legacy back to this legendary figure. And let us not forget his son Harry Squid who I notice is in attendance tonight."

The gathering of listeners broke out in applause, sensing that the story had come to an end. Or as close to applause that most sea creatures could achieve. Harry took a few minutes to shake his awe before swimming over to Gus the guppy.

"Hey Gus, that was amazing, wasn't it? He even knew my name!"

"Yeah, it was alright. But I liked the first one better. Where were you for that one?"

"Oh, you know me. I over slept a bit."

"Yup, I figured as much. Let's go people watching!"

The two aquatic denizens glided upward, the water of around them growing brighter as they rose. Finally, the surface shimmered above them. It rippled sensuously, distorting the fluffy white clouds above. The two friends sped off towards shore, their backs occasionally shattering the divide between water and air with a splash.

It was a beautiful a day out. That would mean Hogwart's students would be about, enjoying a temporary reprieve from their stifling course load. They drew towards the bank and began watching.

A group of Hufflepuffs were sitting in a circle. A miniature toy bludger was the object of their attention. Though the toy couldn't inflict any major harm, it could certainly provide a solid knock. The children, two girls and three boys, were using their hands as clubs, beating the ball back and forth to each other. A Gryfindor and Ravenclaw lay about 25 feet away, wrapped in each other's arms. Individuals sat throughout the field clutching books. Many of them seemed to be asleep.

"You know," Gus the guppy began, "I don't really understand it. These wizards don't seem all that great. They just stagger around, no grace at all. I guess they have some flashy spells, but nothing too potent."

"Well Gus, these are just students. I mean they're just like us. We can't do all the magic our parents can."

"Yeah I know. I know. It's just that… well Goreth made the Leviathan sound like a god. How could they kill him? How could he lose?" He was met by silence. "Harry?"

His companion was frozen still. His eyes locked on a man exiting from a broken down shack. He was tall and muscular, clearly older than the many students littering the grass. His hair on top of his head wild, his eyes framed by glasses. Harry knew him. He could feel it. But he was not sure how.

Authors note: Wow. 8 alerts, 3 favorites, and 5 reviews, all for that first chapter. Keep everything coming! I have the best fans in the world. This chapter took a lot of time for me, but I do it for the fans. Expect more soon, I have big plans for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry prodded the glass orb with a silvery tentacle. It shifted, agitating sediment from the bottom of the lake. The second that he made contact with the ball it flared bright red, only returning to its normal hew when he let go. Overcome with curiosity, Harry spent hours playing with the trinket.

The manmade intricacy of the element stood apart in the young squids mind; He was accustomed to natural things. Homes were constructed from carved coral and thatched seaweed, decorated with shards of colorful shells. Seafolk artisans worked with what they were provided, their structures and creations mirroring their environment.

This orb was clearly made in a different style. The glass and silver inlay was delicate and precise. Clearly human in origin. Harry was reminded of what his father told him about the humans; they were gaudy and petty, overly concerned with appearances. They clung to their self-styled superiority by "creating" objects that demonstrated their power over the natural elements. Well, maybe Harry only associated this thing with humans because it belonged to a human.

Harry was so enraptured in his activities that he failed to notice his two best friends approach.

Russ the guppy and Cory the Koi fish swam over to their friend. Harry had grown a great deal over the past few years. Russ was dwarfed by his friend. He was already a small fish by anyone's standards, but he disappeared when next to Harry. Even Cory was put to shame by the squid, not even matching a single of Harry's tentacles in length. The koi was a robust eater however, and his girth was comparable to Harry's.

Russ flung himself around wildly; he tried desperately to gain Harry's attention. Harry's dome deflected the crazed guppy a few times, but nothing could draw him from his thoughts. It finally took a solid ram from Cory to bring the squid back to reality.

A startled Harry took in his two friends. His eyes focused on his young friend Russ, and he let out a muffled sob. Every time he beheld the young guppy he was reminded of its great great great grandfather Gus. Gus passed on last year, an event which sent Harry into a deep depression. The only thing that brought Harry back was the sight of Gus' children growing and maturing into fish. Not any fish, but his friends. His whine turned into a joyous chuckle as he saw Russ flail about. It was like seeing Gus alive once again.

"Hey guys! I didn't see you there. Alright, alright, settle down Russ I see you!"

"Harry, come on, let's swim around. You've been cramped up down here for days. We can go look for sand dollars by the reef or something."

"I think the star fish band is putting on a concert in a bit," Cory chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess I'd be up for that. It's just…" Harry's eyes flicked back to the orb. "This thing's just so weird. I'm just trying to figure it out. Hang on, Russ you try touching it."

"Oh come on Harry, screw that thing! Let's go. Come on." Russ began bumping into Harry. However, the laws of physics prevented him from spurring any motion.

"I'll give it a go Harry." The ever pleasant Corry swam down and pressed his lips against the glass. The orb did not react.

"I don't get it," Harry murmured as he touched the ball with his tentacle. The red immediately returned.

"Wow. That's awesome!" The excitable guppy yelled, his desire to play momentarily forgotten. "Say Harry, where did you find this thing anyway?"

Harry thought back to the previous week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The start of the Hogwarts term created excitement all throughout Europe. Students hastily acquired school supplies. Parents hastily planned what to with their new found free time. Teachers finalized their lesson plans. Albus Dumbledore frantically searched for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This infectious atmosphere spread far and wide. Not even Harry's underwater home was immune. Young aquatic denizens, such as Harry, gathered near the lakes surface to watch the boats pass overhead. Some of the more adventurous troublemakers would even jostle the boats, scaring the poor first year wizards.

Harry looked on annoyed as many young fish behaved so disgracefully. Fun was one thing, but those kids were already nervous enough as it was. He couldn't even imagine being uprooted from his home and thrown in with a bunch of strangers. This lake was the only home he ever knew, he was comfortable here and hoped he would never leave.

Harry was turning to leave when the unthinkable happened. A particularly large fish succeeded in tipping over one of the boats, sending one of its occupants flailing into the water. The boy was plump, and he made a particularly large splash when entering the lake. His hair was straight and brown; it hung around him like a veil when submerged.

Harry rushed to his aid. He pushed the boy back above the surface. His tentacles anchored the vessel as the student climbed back inside. When he swung his leg up over the side, the orb slid from the boy's robes; it entered the water with a small splash and passed right in front of Harry's face. The squid watched the objects descent for a moment before darting out after it. He secured it before hiding it under a few sea cucumbers for further examination.

------------------------------------------

Harry came back to the present. He discovered that his two friends were not nearly as interested in the story of the orb as he was. Though Cory was trying his damndest to stay awake, Harry noticed his drooping eyes. Russ was off to the side swimming in barrel rolls, his attention having long since shifted.

"Well you're the one who asked," Harry muttered.

All of a sudden, the world stopped.

The ebb and flow of the water, motion that he had lived with for his entire life ceased. The water around him was stagnant, dead still. He turned to his friends and noticed that there was a shimmering barrier between them. He caught Russ' eyes and shot him a questioning gaze.

"NO HARRY! IT'S A TRAP!"

The bubble of water shot upward, traveling faster than Harry had ever before. It only took two seconds for the bubble to shatter the lake's surface and emerge into the air. A panicked Harry looked down at the water before noticing a small cluster of men.

One was massive. He possessed a heavy bear and his hands were gripping some type of glass tank. A tall man with wavy black hair was standing off to the side. Despite his height, he looked minuscule next to his companion. Harry Squid recognized the third man. He occasionally noticed him walking along the lake's banks. This time, like those others, he was overcome by an odd feeling, one of deeper recognition. This man seemed to be responsible for Harry's current uncomfortable state. His wand was pointed aloft, aimed directly at Harry's watery prison.

"Calamari for dinner?" The second man chuckled.

"Har Har, very funny Sirius, the humongous man replied. "Alright James, set em down right here."

The man distractedly complied. However, Harry refused to acquiesce quietly, and started slashing his tentacles about wildly. Sirius was the recipient of a sharp thwack against his ear, and he began to curse venomously. For the first time, the squid received the whole of James' attention. The man's stare, though intent, was suddenly interrupted by a jet of black ink.

"God Above!" He screamed, falling to the ground, he began rubbing his frantically. The spell holding Harry aloft was then broken, and the squid fell down into the muddy water with a thump. The water was shallow, but Harry's head was submerged. He began screaming with all his might, praying that someone would hear.

The squid was once again rendered mute when the large man grasped his tentacles and flung him from the water. "Fiesty one eh? I bet you felt that one Sirius!" He loosened his grip and the squid slid unceremoniously into his tank. "Why don't you two take pity on our poor friend here and fill up his tank, we don't want him dying of suffocation now do we?"

"Why certainly not," a furiously blinking James Potter retorted. His tone was so heavy with sarcasm that only Hagrid could manage to miss it. James and Sirius ambled over to either end of the tank and awkwardly carried it over to the water's edge. The two wizards decided that any further use of magic would most likely send the creature into deeper frenzy, an event probably not in their best interests.

"What's so special about this thing anyway Hagrid?"

"What's so special! Have ye ever saw a giant squid this young? Come to think of it, have ye ever saw one aside from the one down there?"

James and Sirius both admitted that they hadn't.

"You see, giant squid are quite rare and mysterious. Professor Grubby Plank wants to take a gander at this here specimen. Hopefully he'll learn a thing or two."

They stooped down to the calm water angling the tank.

"How'd you know he was down there?"

"I was taking the first years across the lake like I always do, when I, well, hit a bit of a snag. Poor little Neville Longbottom fell overboard."

James gave a bit of a stutter step. Talk of Neville always reminded him of Harry and Lily.

Sirius snorted in disgust."Great that's just what the Prophet needs, more fuel for the Squib Who Lived fire."

The tank was about half full when the water ceased being calm.

A tidal waved engulfed the two men, knocking them on their rears. Through the frothing surf a giant tentacle emerged. It passed over the two men sprawled on the ground and promptly landed on Hagrid's head. His knees gave way without a fight. Not many things could match the half-giant in strength, but he had certainly found one. Though outclassed, Hagrid fought on valiantly. His fisted punched into the soft ground, stopping his fall and allowing him to gain his balance.

Another tentacle hurtled downward, but Hagrid was prepared. He grabbed it and pulled with all of his considerable might. Though the man was no doubt hoping to pull the beast out of the water like some Greek hero, the result was significantly less dramatic. He managed to restrain the tentacle for a few seconds; both sides struggled but neither gave ground. Unfortunately Hagrid forgot about the original tentacle, which delivered another devastating blow to the man's head. This time Hagrid went down.

Sirius staggered to his feet and snatched his wand out from underneath his robes. His first two stunning curses deflected uselessly against one of the massive tentacles. He dodged to the right, ducking under a swipe from the squid. He rushed over to James, grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the mud and on to his feet. The two friends cautiously retreated, keeping their wands firmly trained on their opponent.

The entirety of the squid's from began to emerge from the surf. Two tentacles became three, four, and finally ten. They anchored onto the ground and the squid began to haul the rest of his body upward. First his crown emerged from the water. His torso materialized next. He eyes glistened, huge and empty.

James and Sirius had faced danger before in their lives. They had lived through midnight frolicking with a werewolf and many other hazardous adventures at Hogwarts. After school they had survived battles with death eaters. Dueled with Voldemort himself. Staring down an angry giant squid was much different, but provided helpful experience. Instead of squandering time quaking in fear, they quickly formulated a plan.

With his experience with the young squid fresh in his mind, James was painfully of the ocular organ's sensitivity. He turned to Sirius and shouted, "Go for the eyes," and thus a plan was formed. James sent a potent drilling hex at one eye. The squid faltered. Sirius' second curse hit and the beast fell back into the water. Jame's looked back towards Hagrid who was slowly rising to his feet, his hands cradling the side of his friends. James and Sirius collapsed to the ground and watched as the rippling water slowly became calm again.

"Thank God today's a Hogsmeade weekend, no students around."

Sirius nodded. "Wish I was in fucking Hogsmeade to." He rotated his shoulder and was greeted by a loud pop. "Hagrid, you took a few good blows there eh?"

For once in his life, Hagrid was speechless. Their silence was interrupted by another burst of water. The squid emerged in a gaggle of tentacles. However, this time he was clutching a huge chunk of coral. He swung the coral bludgeon down with lightning speed. The wizards scattered as the club left a gaping crater behind them.

Hagrid again decided to combat the squid with brute force. He dodged and punched a few times before his back was shredded by the club. As he helplessly screamed the squid capitalized on further opportunity. It deftly shoved a blowfish into Hagrids open mouth with a tentacle. The fish expanded and hundreds of needles pierced the half-giant from inside out. Hagrid tried to scream but only succeeded in gagging on his own blood.

Sirius rushed over to his friend. He sent a stunner to prevent him from aggravating the wounds further with his thrashing. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around Sirius face. The suction cup at the end squelched loudly as it fastened securely to his face. The squid's extremity reeled backwards and he was flying over the lake. The squid used his tentacle like a whip and Sirius found himself flying. He looked down at the world in a rush; water turned into land. He finally crashed into a tree.

The tree crashed back. Branches twisted and contorted, and they smacked into the poor man. Blinded by pain Sirius accepted his plight. He slid down the tree, constantly harassed. He landed hard on some of the whomping willows roots. He opened his eyes and thanked god. Pressing hard upon a familiar notch he fell forward into a hole. Free from a magical squid and whipping vines.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After his friend was unceremoniously flung away James became painfully aware that he was the sole object of the squid's attention. He had drunk heavily the night before and was a bit groggy. He understood that that grogginess coupled with his recently inflicted wounds would thwart any attempt at evasive action.

Though he never considered taking his own life, James Potter often thought longingly of death. It would be peaceful. He would join his family. James smiled. He was ready to die and death by giant squid would make him a Hogwart's legend. He didn't even flinch as the tentacle wrapped firmly around his leg. He got a bit nervous as the squid dragged him towards the water. In a moment of panic he cast the bubble head charm a second before he was dragged under.

The water loosened the squid's grip and James was able to slip free. He turned to keep his eyes on the squid but could barely see it through the murky water. The squid seemed to stare at him for a few minutes; neither James nor his opponent moved. James was then surprised to see the menace turn upon his head and speed down to the lake's depths. Instead of feeling relieved, James thought back to when the squid had played a similar trick. He decided to get out of the water as quickly as possible.

He kicked his legs and found himself face to face with the ugliest person he had ever seen. The man's large round eyes were blood red, standing out hauntingly against his slate grey skin. His face was rough, almost scaly, and shard ridges stood out above his eyes and along his jaw. The man's mouth was opened as he emitted a repugnant screech. His pointed teeth jutted out menacingly from his gums. Locks of knotted red hair loomed out behind him, writhing like snakes.

James conducted the best retreat possible under the circumstances. His arms and legs flailed, inching him away. Another thing was behind him and he found himself prisoner to its unshakable grip. The first merman, James surmised, laughed at him. It brandished a crocked though plenty sharp trident and darted at the restrained James. James sent a boiling hex at his captor and was able to barely dodge the speeding spear. The first merman found himself off balance and a well placed stunner incapacitated him.

James awkwardly whirled himself around. A solid row of mermen warriors stared him down. He swam for his life. The mermen swarmed him. He was surrounded on all sides. However, they were toying with him. They prodded him with their tridents, drawing blood but not inflicting any serious wounds. Their laughter hung around James; it was almost ethereal. When James neared the surface the mermen decided they had had enough fun. The first trident entered the back of James' shoulder and emerged from the front. His left thigh was also hit. He felt a blade rack across his back. He passed out from the pain.

Two mermaids grabbed James and threw him onto the shore. Apparently they did posses some sympathy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James awoke to choking sobs.

He recognized the bed as belonging to the hospital wing. Realizing that he was alive, he made it a point not to thank God.

The choking sobs continued. These were literally choking sobs. A man was crying and gargling at the same time, almost as if his mouth was full of water. It was then that he remembered Hagrid's encounter with the blow fish. That choking really didn't sound good, and he was surprised Pomfrey wasn't there to pour some potion down his throat.

He tensed up at the thought of the nurse. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her, but after eleven years he was still furious. He knew that even he couldn't throw off Voldemort's imperious, but that did not change anything. Whenever he saw the woman he saw her throwing his son out the window. Killing him. Dumbledore tried talking to him. He tearfully tried to redirect James' anger towards himself, saying that his failure of recognizing the imperious and his inability to fight off the Dark Lord led to Harry's death. His efforts worked to a certain extent. James was mad at both of them.

What made the whole situation worse was how Pomfrey handled the situation. After the curse was lifted she nearly cried herself to death. Whenever she saw James she cried and tried to apologize. James wanted to reassure her, forgive her, but he could never check his anger. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He slipped them on and painfully raised himself up looking for Hagrid. He found a whole crowd. At least thirty people were standing before him. Did that many people care about his wellbeing? He then noticed that they were all facing away from him.

Hagrid was overcome by his grief and he fell to his knees. James looked over him and was able to glimpse a set of familiar robes. They were deep purple. Crescent moons and stars were inlaid in majestic silver. A man was laid out on one of the hospital beds, and the robes seemed to hang off him unnaturally, as if he was barely there. James strained to see the man's face and his breath was taken away. There was the telltale white beard. The pointed hat. The flowing hair. The ever present spectacles, but the eyes they corrected had lost their trademark sparkle.

Hagrid turned to James, mastering his moaning for a moment. "He's dead James," he wheezed out.

"He's dead."


End file.
